The present invention relates to a cable sealing and retaining device capable of sealingly guiding and retaining a cable through an opening of the cable sealing and retaining device.
A cable sealing and retaining device is e.g. known WO 2007/014385 A2, which finds particular application in the field of telecommunication technology to which the present invention preferably relates.
The known cable sealing and retaining device comprises a sleeve portion forming an opening for guiding therethrough a cable. The sleeve portion has an internal thread which engages with an external thread of a sealing part for retaining the sealing part in the sleeve portion. The sealing part provides a passageway for sealingly guiding therethrough the cable, wherein the passageway forms an entrance at a longitudinal end side of the sealing part and an exit at an opposed longitudinal end side. The entrance has a diameter larger than a diameter of the exit, wherein a step portion forming an abutment surface in longitudinal direction of the passageway is provided between the entrance and the exit. The passageway accommodates a seal ring for sealing the passage of the cable through the passageway and a fixation part for securing the cable to the sealing part, wherein the fixation part is arranged between the abutment surface and the seal ring. The fixation part is formed of a disc-shaped grip means having a central aperture through which the cable extends, wherein the aperture has such a size that the grip means is allowed to grip and, thereby, to be retained on the cable. The fixation part co-operates with a bolt portion screwed in the passageway from the entrance side to press the seal ring against the fixation part and, further, to press the fixation part against the abutment surface. Thereby, the sealing part is secured to the cable, wherein the seal ring is compressed and exerts a pressing force in radial direction towards the sealing part and the cable to provide a sealing therebetween. In order to prevent wear and damage of the inner seal, a washer is arranged between the seal ring and the bolt portion.
Hence, the cable sealing and retaining device can only provide a sealing of the passage of the cable simultaneously with a retaining of the cable to the cable sealing and retaining device. Further, for said retaining feature, the fixation part is required to cooperate with a bolt portion screwed into the passageway after the fixation part, the seal ring and the washer are inserted in the passageway. Accordingly, the sealing part is formed beside the external thread with an internal thread for engaging with the bolt portion. Further, the fixation part, the seal ring, the washer and the bolt portion need to be small shaped to be receivable by the passageway and to prevent a large size of the sealing part. Thus, the small shaped parts of the cable sealing and retaining device complicate a handling thereof when the cable is to be sealed and retained by the cable sealing and retaining device. Furthermore, an assembling of the cable sealing and retaining device requires several steps and, therefore, said assembling is at last time consuming. In addition, in case a sealing or retaining performance is defective or insufficient, all parts are required to be disassembled to locate the defective part.